


The Chronicles of Technoblade and TommyInnit

by th0rnhub



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Anarchist TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technobabble, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo in a Box, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th0rnhub/pseuds/th0rnhub
Summary: this is an alternative reality in the dreamsmp plot, where Tommy joins Techno instead of going back to Tubbo :] enjoy!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	1. I’m with Techno

"Tommy we could get out of here. We could pearl out. I'd cover your escape Tommy. We can still get out of here Tommy, we can regroup! We can plan for another day Tommy!"  
The words vibrate through Tommy's skull. Stress has begun to make him lightheaded, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe, searching for comfort. Memories of everything Techno has done for him came flooding into his head; his breathe falters. It’s Techno or Tubbo. He had to choose, and he knew it. He felt the armour on his back, and shifted uncomfortably. Responsibility weighed on him. Technoblade had given him countless items, he even gave him a house to sleep in. He cares, and no one else does. Tubbo exiled him. Tommy couldn’t forgive him, not yet. He tried to think of the terrors he had faced not all that long ago, a time where he was ready for his story to end. It’s all his fault. All the sadness, all the loss, Dream. All of it, because of Tubbo.

Tommy shutters, suddenly remembering where he was and what he had to do. "I'm with Techno" he states with as much confidence as he could gather. He was already sided with Techno, but he still felt the need to state it, after his moment of doubt. Tubbo's stare was unreadable- and scarily intense. He felt a part of him screaming out to Tubbo, fiercely apologizing for everything that has happened, everything that he's caused, but his mouth didn't open. Before he could move on from the tension over what was said, a pearl appeared in his inventory. “We’ll be back! l’manburg is doomed!” Technoblade announces firmly. Tommy watches him throw a pearl. The shiny green orb zooms over the destroyed community house like a shooting star. Tommy’s pearl follows. The silence they left was contaminated with dread. Tubbo mutters, “Well what now”.


	2. You're the Strongest Person I Know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's "backpack" is his inventory. Backpacks will be consistently be used this way. Just thought it was a good way to create realistic roleplay, if that makes sense. :] enjoy the new chapter!

Tommy rubbed his tired eyes thoughtlessly as uncomfortable light took over his vision. The first thought that fed his waking mind was Tubbo. He remembers the look Tubbo gave him when Tommy chose Techno, and therefore chose L’manburg’s destruction. His eyes held unexplained betrayal. Tommy kept insisting to himself that he didn't care, but he couldn’t get that damn look out of his head. It was consuming him. He got up and faced his enderchest, slowly lifting its lid. Reaching his hand in, he searched for the memory of Tubbo. His chest fell heavy at the touch of the familiar, jarringly cold metal. As he raised the compass to his chest, emotion shot through him forcing a sniffle. He felt tears start to well up in his throat, and his eyes start to water. His mind was racing with all the wonderful, terrible memories that he had made with Tubbo. A picture of a post-apocalyptic L’manburg, completely blown to the ground, became clear in his thoughts. Reactively, he threw the compass back in his magical chest. He had to, before the truth came raining down on his cheeks. With the swiftness of a sword Tommy slammed the chest shut. He took a deep breath, straightening his back. “He doesn’t care anymore” Tommy whispers to himself half heartedly.

Remembering the discs, Tommy held on to his burning desire. He climbed up to the level of the house that Techno was resided on and greeted him with a warm “Techno! My friend!! How are you this fine morning?” Techno sighed, looking at Tommy with an intense glare. “Hi Tommy” he mumbles with a terrifying sense of seriousness in his voice. “Woah woah woah Techno, why are you acting like your dog died or something? what’s going on with you? I reckon I could help” “You know what, don’t worry about it. It’s none of your business. Please, can we just talk about the discs or something?” Tommy fixed his eyes to the ground. The silence consumed them. Tommy was worried about Techno, but figured pushing would make it worse. He was probably just tired, and would be normal tomorrow. Clearing his throat, Tommy broke the silence. “Well, let’s get on with it then. What do you say the plan is?” “I’d like about a week to re-prepare. Yesterday was a bust, we got side tracked. Next time we’ll come back bigger and stronger! We’ll need lots of TNT and potions. They won’t know what hit em. Do you know who in all has your discs Tommy?” “Different people have gotten a hold of them. I know for sure that Dream has at least one, I think either Bad or Skeppy have another. And….” “And what Tommy?” “Tubbo has one. That won’t be a problem though.” “Are you sure Tommy?” “What do you mean?” That damn silence again. This time Techno broke it. “Are you sure that Tubbo isn’t against you right now? I mean, I told everyone our plan. To destroy L’manburg. Have you forgotten that Tubbo is the president? I’m just trying to help Tommy. Tubbo exiled you.” “I know Techno. But it’s Tubbo. Look, Tubbo knows I’m not exactly excited to help you destroy L’manburg. I have a loyalty, a friendship with you, he understands. Me and Tubbo might have some bad blood right now, but in my heart I know that he wouldn’t use the disc he has against me. He will give it back to me.” “Okay, whatever you say. But, if he does try something, you know what we have to do.” Tommy’s voice lost the last bit of sarcastic wit that it had. His eyes dropped to the floor again. “We are not doing anything to Tubbo.”

The deep shadow of the enormous cobblestone tour rested on Tommy like a blanket. Noticing his stillness, his back shifted against the rough material. Tommy’s guilt wasn’t the only cause of the growing pit in his stomach. He heard a soft rumble reverberate through him, and held onto his hungry midriff. Fumbling through his red backpack, there was no nutrients to be found. “Better get something to eat then” Tommy thinks out loud. He lifts himself off the earth and brushes the dirt off his pants. Just before reaching the door to Technos cabin, Tommy is hit with the sound of muffled sobbing. He stills himself. He didn’t exactly mean to eavesdrop, but he also wasn’t exactly trying not to hear. “Phil, I love you” Techno cries. He heard Phil pull Techno in for a hug, with a comforting pat on the back. “It’ll be okay Techno. I swear. You’re the strongest person I know.” Obviously Phil didn’t know Tommy then, he thought. “Thanks for coming over. I really wanted to see you” Techno udders with a deep breath, halting his tears. A forced giggle is shared among the men. “I’ll see you later man, don’t be a stranger” Techno tells Phil, signalling for him to leave. “Oh shit!” Tommy mutters under his breath. He quickly dashes to a hidden side of the house, knowing Techno would be pissed if he knew he was listening in. As fast as the front door creaks open, it slams shut. The snow that crunched under Philzas feet was painfully loud to Tommy. More muffled tears, they started to feel like a knife digging into his ears. Slowly, the sound of sorrow faded away, along with Philza. Silence is all that’s left. “Yeaaaaaa, how about I just get some food for myself then.” Tommy decides.


	3. A Present for Technoblade

Potatoes, gapples and ender pearls collided in the messy backpack. Tommy had spent most of the day getting these items. Though, It wasn’t over yet. Facing the cold mine, he began bracing for the monsters within. The young boy's shadow fell into the darkness; he was prepared for the inevitable hardships ahead. 

Tommy’s shaky legs collapsed, no longer able to carry the weight of an exhausted body. Loose dirt that lay beneath him flew into the air upon impact. Despite a desperate attempt at shielding his face, the sharp edged particles wedged their way under his eyelids. Shocking pain caused a sudden eruption of tears and curses of agony to eject from his throat. As the droplets of water dissolved into the rough ground, his eyes stopped stinging unbearably. Tommy patiently waited for his breath to slow. Laying down on the dusty cobblestone, staring at the ceiling, had forced him to notice how dirty it really was. Getting out of here was a top priority. The familiar gold clock in his pocket gave a sense of comfort. It felt smooth against Tommy’s callused hand. Struggling to see through foggy vision, his eyelids lowered to a squint.   
“It’s the middle of the fucking night?”  
A grumble passes his lips. Labouring tasks have never been a favourite of Tommys, and now is no exception. Most of the time, he would just take resources off of others. Right now though, he wasn't collecting for himself. Before coming to the mine, he decided he was gonna make a present for Techno; he figured stealing a gift for someone else would defeat the purpose of giving it in the first place. The conversation heard from yesterday gave him way more questions than answers.  
“You could actually be, dare I say it, a friend.”  
Echoed through his tired mind. He was finally with someone he could trust.Whatever was happening, he knew his “friend” was struggling. Tommy desperately wanted to help, but the feeling of dread fell over him at the thought of admitting to his eavesdropping. He was surprised, being this caring wasn’t usual for him. Feeling like there was a debt to Techno provided extra compassion and kinship. Not only that, but with Techno busy preparing, the house was painfully dead. With no one there, he was left to sulk over Techno’s situation, or Tubbo- making down time unbearable. In the quiet of the runes, his mind almost fell back into a painful cycle of overthinking, but was interrupted by a sharp pain radiating from his skull. Grabbing his forehead, consciousness faded.

Technos shiny black blade digs into the side of a wither skeleton's janky neck, ripping the skull straight off with a hiss. His sheath was now put into use, carrying “Orphan Obliterator” gracefully. A soft vibration buzzes in his pocket, it’s a call.   
“Hello?”  
“Techno!” Philza’s voice engulfed him with warmth.  
“What’s up Phil?”  
“I really have to tell you something, not to scare you or anything...”  
Nothing could scare him more than what was already going on.  
“Is something wrong? I mean, obviously somethings wrong. I wasn’t talking about that though, I just mean-”  
“I know what you mean.” He was able to exhale, the tension in his stomach settling.  
“Dream is up to something.”  
“What do you mean ‘something’?”  
“I don’t exactly know. I’ve heard it involves you, Techno.” The focus of conversation switches. He feels Phils attentiveness.  
“Uhhhhh.” Techno pondered the right words to quell him.  
“I wouldn’t worry about it. What is he going to do? We were planning on fighting Dream anyway. It’ll be okay, please don't worry about it, you have better ways to spend your energy.”  
“You know i’ll always worry about you.” The words hit him like a truck; emotions started to sneak into his mind. Attempting to cut them off before feelings arose, he began to speak.  
“Thanks. I really appreciate it.” A low, fake laugh escaped his throat.  
“We have got to stop making everytime we talk so damn sad, Phil.” His confidant reciprocated the same, fake, laugh.   
“I know, I know. I just really need you to know how much you mean to me. Anyway, that’s all I had to call you about. I’m still worried, but I trust you. If you say it’s okay, then it’s okay. Stay safe.”  
“Stay safe.”  
With a click, Techno was alone again; reality of the dark nether fortress dawned on him. No longer could he fien determination. Killing wither skeletons could wait for another day, he had a whole week. With no energy left, he embarked on the journey home.

Banging from downstairs shook Technos bed. After returning from the nether, he had fallen fast asleep. His worn out eyes slowly pried open. Apparently, praying for the noise to end was not enough. Reluctantly, heavy feet fell to the floor and his limp torso lifted off the warm cushion. He looked to his wall and his favorite clock looked back. The sameness was a tether to reality.  
“Seriously Tommy? It’s 5 in the morning.” As loud footsteps fell down the stairs, the irritating clanging quieted. When the last step absorbed Technos weight, it became clear that there was a blonde boy standing there, smiling at him in the open area.  
“Tommy, do you know how late it is?” His voice raised with indignation.  
“Yeah- well, no. What time exactly?”   
“5 in the morning!”   
“Are you mad?” Tommy was able to read his tone immediately.   
“Yes i’m mad! You can be so inconsiderate sometimes. You know, I have a lot going on right now and all I ask is to sleep peacefully in my own home. Is that too much to ask? Is it Tommy? I’ve given you so much and done nothing but care. Is this how you repay me?” After his explosion, the pent up anger drained from him. The young companion was struggling to look at Techno in the face. When his expectations of a nasty insult leaving Tommy’s mouth weren’t realized, he seemed to notice that the rage wasn’t provoked from Tommy specifically; It was provoked by his inability to process any other emotion. Suddenly, he felt a lot worse than angry. Tommy cut off his thoughts.  
“I’m sorry” He looks at Techno genuinely.  
“I really am.” Now all he felt was confusion. The last thing that Tommy would regularly do is apologize. He was simply stunned.   
“I was just- I got you something.” Tommy embarrassingly stuttered.  
“You did?” The well meaning boy’s face lit up a little.   
“Yea i did. It took all day too, it’s in there.” Tommy points to a brand new chest Techno hadn’t noticed yet, located to the right of him. He turns towards it and lifts the heavy wooden lid. Inside sat a meticulously placed display of loot. There were diamonds, ender pearls, golden apples and some other random goodies.   
“Did you steal this?” There was no way he didn’t. Tommy hadn’t even gotten his own items, it wouldn’t make sense for him to do this for Techno.   
“Well that’s rude! You think I, the most honourable person in the entire smp, would do something of the sort. It just doesn’t sound like me.” His eyes were met with a blank stare.  
“No Techno, I didn’t steal it, okay? Like I said, it took all day.”  
“So you collected this… yourself?”  
“Yes! Are you deaf? I did it with my bare hands!” Exaggeratedly, he lifts his fists to mimic punching endermen. Techno shook his head in disbelief.   
“Well, thank you... I guess.”   
“You sure don’t sound thankful. Seriously though, no problem bro. Just wanted to show that I do appreciate everything you're doing for me. Also, I’m not blind, I know something is going on with you. Now, you don’t have to tell me, I just wanted to try and make you feel a little better.” The same cheeky smile from earlier flashes again. This time, the sight sparked compassion instead of discontent. Techno heard his brain begging to crawl back to bed.  
“I’m sorry Tommy. Can we talk more about this tomorrow? I’m exhausted.”  
“For sure, me too. I only got back from the mines about- well, about 10 minutes ago. I was just excited to set this up, is all.”  
“Alright then, Goodnight. Morning? I don’t know, talk to you tomorrow”   
“Talk to you tomorrow, my friend!”


End file.
